1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinner bait lures and more particularly, to a spinner bait lure which is provided with rattle pods of various configuration, which rattle pods are mounted on the body segment and spinner segment of the wire harness member of the lure. Each rattle pod includes multiple shot elements and movement of the shot inside the pod housing creates a rattling noise as the lure is retrieved through a water body. This rattling noise is accentuated by operation of a spinner or spinners which are mounted on the extending end of the wire harness and the lure is especially effective in murky water, where fish are attracted to a lure primarily by vibration, rather than by sight. In a first preferred embodiment, the rattle pods are mounted on the body segment, or that portion of the wire harness which extends from the body to a line eye which is fashioned in the wire harness and in a second preferred embodiment, the rattle pods are attached to or shaped integrally with the spinner segment of the wire harness, which extends between the line eye and the spinner. Various rattle pod configurations according to this invention include an oval rattle pod, an offset rattle pod, an elongated rattle pod, a tear-drop rattle pod, a diving rattle pod, which is fitted with diving planes to effect deep running of the spinner bait, a pivoting rattle pod and a sliding rattle pod, as hereinafter further described.
It has long been known that spinner bait lures are one of the most effective types of baits for catching fish, and particularly black bass. Spinner bait lures are generally characterized by a lead body portion which may be shaped into a desired configuration, a hook extending rearwardly of the body portion, a skirt mounted on the body portion for concealing the hook and lending a life-like appearance to the lure as the lure is retrieved, and an L-shaped wire harness extending from the body portion for mounting one or more spinners, attaching a fishing line and retrieving the lure. The spinner bait lure is characteristically used in shallow water and is retrieved at varying speeds at depths ranging from a few inches to several feet beneath the surface of the water, with the spinner or spinners rotating as the lure is pulled toward the fisherman. The flashing spinner or spinners attract fish from a wide area of water and the plastic or rubber-stranded skirt undulates and ripples as the lure is retrieved, thereby further enhancing the attractiveness of the lure to the fish. In other designs, the spinner or spinners may be tandem-mounted on a single wire or flexible member and the lure may or may not have a skirt attached thereto.